dayofdefeatfandomcom-20200213-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is a .30-06 caliber semi-automatic rifle in the Day of Defeat games. It is one of two rifles featured in Day of Defeat and Day of Defeat: Source with its counterpart the Kar98k. The M1 Garand is used by the Allied faction, specifically the American army. Day of Defeat The DoD version of the M1 Garand is very comparable to the German Kar98k. The 2 rifles are very powerful, but unlike the K98 which kills in one hit to any body part, the M1 will only one-hit-kill if the shot lands in the head or chest area. If the shot lands on the hands, legs or feet, than it will take an extra shot to get the kill. Also, the 8-round En Bloc clip the Garand uses must be emptied completely before it can reload, for weapon balancing purposes only, the game restricts players from manually reloading the M1 mid-clip, unlike the K98's stripper clip which can be ejected and replaced by a new clip at any time. The Garand's secondary fire is a rifle buttstock hit that can instantly kill an enemy in one hit, regardless of where it lands. This feature is similar to the K98's bayonet thrust, with the exception that the buttstock hit has a shorter range compared to the bayonet thrust. The M1 Garand from DoD is very similar to the M1 in DoD:S. Much of the basic functions remain the same. The design is both the same but the Source engine in DoD:S gives the Garand a much shinier look. Also, the firing sound is also changed. Day of Defeat: Source As mentioned before, the DoD:S version of the M1 Garand is similar to the DoD version in many ways. The Source version retains the look and has a shinier finish, and also has a different engraving on the rear end of the iron sights. In gameplay the M1 functions very differently from the DoD version. Its rifle buttstock melee has been replaced by the ability to aim down the sights. The "peep sights" on the M1 Garand are very easy to use but cover up more of your field of view when compared to the Kar98k's iron sights. Also, it has rifle grenades as well. Its in-game statistics remain the same in DoD:S. In-game, the M1 Garand deals 80 damage per bullet to the torso, 60 damage to legs and arms, and 200 damage to the head, making the M1 Garand guaranteed to kill in at least 2 hits no matter where your shot lands on the opponent's body. The M1 Garand also cannot be prematurely reloaded in-game and thus the player needs to fully empty their clip in order for the reload animation to occur. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, the Garand can indeed be easily reloaded mid clip by pulling back the bolt and holding it in place with the heel of your loading hand, and reaching over the receiver and pressing the clip latch on the left side of the receiver with your thumb, ejecting the clip up into your hand, allowing a fresh one to be inserted, this took about 3-4 seconds in the hands of a trained soldier. Category:Day of Defeat: Source Weapons Category:Day of Defeat Weapons Category:Semiautomatic_Rifles